bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Motorcycle Boogie
| Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Producer = James D. Parriott | Writer = James D. Parriott Kenneth Johnson | Teleplay = | Story = | Director = Ken Gilbert | Production = 47431 | Original = 5 November 1977 | Prev = African Connection | Next = Brain Wash | Related = }} Jaime enlists the help of motorcycle daredevil Evel Knievel in an attempt to retrieve a computer tape stolen by the KGB in East Germany. Summary Quotes Evel Knievel: Hey, you dumkopf! ---- Jaime: (to Evel Knievel) Hurry, hurry, keep on mach schnell-ing! ---- Evel Knievel: Danke my eye, lady. We're in trouble! ---- Rudy: Got you five by five, Speedy. This is doc. Snow White's been called out of town. Where have you been? ---- Evel Knievel: Who are you anyway? Jaime: I'm an agent for the OSI. Who are you? Evel Knievel: Evel Knievel. Jaime: Yeah, right. I'm Jaime Bond. Listen, you're a good bike rider, but you're not that good. ---- (Jaime breaks open a lock) Jaime: Alright, now c'mon. Give me a hand please. Evel Knievel: Give you a hand? I'd like to see where you got that hand. ---- Jaime: There, into the truck. Evel Knievel: You gotta be kidding me. I jump over trucks, not into them. ---- Schmidt: Do you think that they may make a further attempt to recover the computer tape? Petrov: Only if they are interested in suicide. ---- Evel Knievel: How often do you do this? Jaime: Only when I'm not teaching school. ---- Rudy: Now you listen to me, we've analyzed the situation and you have a ten per cent change of ever getting in there and no change at all of getting out. ---- Evel Knievel: There's nothing I hate more than soggy boots. ---- Evel Knievel: Oh, my mother always warned me about picking up some good looking broad hitch-hiking. You weren't even wearing a short skirt! ---- Evel Knievel: Look. You're used to flying bullets, helicopters, picking up crates with one arm. That's not my bag. I told ya. I'm Evel Knievel. How did I get into this mess anyway? ---- (Jaime has just jumped out of a window) Jaime: Ok, it's your turn, come on. Evel Knievel: My turn? Who do you think I am, Batman? ---- Evel Knievel: Oh man, nice goin'. I thought you were gonna catch me? Jaime: Well, who do you think I am, Johnny Bench? ---- Jaime: Who do you think you are, Evel Knievel? Evel Knievel: Yeah. ---- Evel Knievel: I told them I was on a ride to the countryside with a beautiful frau. Jaime: Danke. ---- Trivia * Oscar Goldman does not appear in this episode. Rudy Wells takes his place as Jaime's contact using the codename 'Doc' * Released on DVD in the UK in 2001 as "The Bionic Woman vol. 1" which also featured the episodes Black Magic and The Jailing of Jaime. Nitpicks * Given how popular Evel Knievel was back in the mid-to-late 70s, it is somewhat unlikely that Jaime Sommers would not have known who he was. However, it is possible to believe that Jaime's demanding schedule as a professional, globetrotting tennis player — and, later, an OSI operative — might have prevented her from having a "typical" understanding of popular American culture. It is also possible that she learned of him before her memory loss in "The Return of the Bionic Woman", and thus had to be re-familiarized with him. * When Jaime and Evel Knievel arrive in the East German town, they have a short conversation right in front of a German restaurant. The sign reads Gastätte Weinau which contains a spelling mistake. It should be Gaststätte Weinau. * While the English original version had many parts of dialogue in German, the German-dubbed version of this episode was completely in German and didn't even make use of special accents or dialects. To speakers of German, the English original is way more fun to watch since most of the humor posed by the English-German language contrast simply got lost during dubbing. * Jaime and Evel are being chased by a police helicopter, but stock footage supposedly of the inside of the vehicle shows a much larger, military chopper complete with close-ups of a projectile gun that is not visible in wide shots. Also seen are rice fields below that clash with the California hills doubling as East Germany. 307